


love from afar

by Melbabewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Russian, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Otabek and Yurio reminice about a heated night in Barcelona





	

It's been only a few months since the Grand Prix Finals but for Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin it feels like years.After Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov's big announcement at dinner before the final skate, the two had found that their feelings for each other went deeper than just friendship. One day, while still in Barcelona, Yuri had spent the day out with Otabek and ended up sleeping over in his hotel room.Yacov was not happy about this but he couldn't be too mad.It was good to see the hard working ice tiger, finally having some fun.The day had been well spent.Shopping, of course, taking Otabek's motorbike along the coast to watch the waves hit the shore and feeding the feral cats on the beach.For once in his life, Yuri was actually enjoying himself with another person.

Once they got back to Otabek' s room, Yuri was exhausted. He laid down on the bed and unintentionally, fell asleep.Otebek, with his respectable, knight-like ways, took a pillow and laid on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Around midnight, Yuri woke up.Looking around the room in confusion, he realized he wasn't in his room.He stood up to see if he could find Otabek.When he found him on the floor he made a very bold decision. Yuri stripped and laid next to the tall and dark, Kazak boy.He whispered into his ear while reaching his hand up his shirt and caressing his strong chest, "Otabek, come play with me."

Otabek was shocked but he didn't let it show.He could feel Yuri's hard on through his pants, rubbing up against his leg.He instantly stiffened, himself. He turned to look at the boy he was so fond of, who was now making a face you only see in adult films.His eyes were heavy from sleep but so full of fire and lust.It was a similar look to when he skated, Otabek thought.

The look of Yuri so lustful sent Otabek into a spin.He licked his lips and went in for a kiss.Yuri pushed into it with all the force in his little body.His delicate, ballerina like frame made him look almost feminine. It suited him, Otabek though, as he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close.  
Yuri sat up and pulled Otabek's clothes off.As he pulled his sweat pants down, Otabek's cock sprung forth. Yuri’s eyes glistened in the dim light coming in from the window as he gazed at it in awe.He wasted no time.He went down on the Kazak boy like it was his last meal.

Slurping and bobbing, it seemed like Yuri had had practice but the thought disappeared from Otabek's mind as quickly as it had came.As quickly as he was about to cum if Yuri didn't stop soon.Otabek reached down and grabbed him by the shoulders."Stop, Yuri, not yet.", he choked out, trying not to be too loud.Yuri looked up with a smile on his face and crawled back up to his lover's face.They kissed, passionately, with their tongs dancing around each other in a ballet of pure lust.

Otabek grabbed at Yuri's back eventually settling on his ass, while Yuri weaved his finger's through Otabek's hair.Yuri let out a lustful moan as he felt the fingers digging into the tender muscles. His cock twitched against their stomachs.Otabek made a bold move himself by inserting his middle finger into the tiny asshole of his lover.Yuri let out a much louder moan this time.Otabek massaged the inside of his lover's hole.

After a few minutes, he was ready to go even further. He pulled his finger out and replaced it with the tip of his cock.Yuri sighed, he was ready for this, he thought.Otabek looked at him giving him a questioning look of readiness. Yuri nodded and whispered, "please." 

He pushed his hips to the ceiling and entered the Russian. As Yuri wined, eyes shot open and welled up with tears.Otabek didn’t move again until Yuri gave him a signal to continue. He nodded and braced himself for what was to come. The man laying on the floor was as much a virgin as the boy on top of him.They both let out moans as he thruster upward. The pure power of each stroke felt like waves of heat engulfing eat of the boy's bodies. They rode the waves together.

He sat up to kiss him.His cock slid further in as he got closer to Yuri's face.They both let out lustful moans as they kissed.There was no way this was going to last any longer.The heat was too much to bare and Otabek's cock was swelling.He wrapped his arms around Yuri and flipped the boy onto his back.Yuri took a sharp inhale as he felt himself lift up and get set down gently while still being thrusted into.It was finally time.Otabek pulled out and stroked his cock just twice before he erupted onto Yuri's chest, with some hitting his right cheek.He gasped as he felt the warm liquid hit him.Yuri grabbed his cock and started to pump.Otabek stopped him.He lowered himself so his head was laying on his hips.He sucked the stiff muscle into his mouth.Yuri made a sound only he could make.It was sweet and pure and innocent but full of lust and want. "O bozhe da!" Slipped from Yuri's lips which Otabek had learned meant "oh God yes". He responded with an "mmmm" as he listened to his sweet, little, lover's crys of pure passion.He only sucked it a few times before he felt its swelling and sudden decreas in size.Itshot a bit in his mouth before he pulled back and got on his face.It shot mostly onto his lips but just a bit landed by his right eye.

Yuri looked down to see the event take place, his own body still covered in his lover's fluid.He watched the lust fuled moment happend.It was almost in slow motion as he watched the explotion.Yuri thought to himself about how attractive Otabek looked all sweaty and covered in cum.The contrast of dripping white down his darkly tan, skin was like a work of art.Yuri had never seen something so beautiful in his life.He wanted to take a picture but was pretty sure Otabek wouldn't allow it.

That night was amazing but since then, they hadn't had another chance to see each other.Yuri was training in Russia with Viktor.The two had been trying to speak at least once a week on the phone or over skype.They had become a proper couple.

Yuri was under the impression that it was just their secret but he was delusional. As soon as Viktor found out he told all his cohorts.It eventually went full circle and got back to Russia in the for of a video chat between Yuri Katsuki and Phichit that Yuri happened to overhear.When he heard them talking about it, he stopped dead in his tracks in the hallway outside of Yuri and Viktor's bedroom.The door was cracked open a bit so that only a small ray of light from the nightstand lamp was shinning into the hallway.

Mortified , Yuri stomped back to his room.He immediately called Otabek.He had heard as well. JJ had messaged him on Instagram taunting and teasing. The jerk was due for a beating anyway. They jokingly talked about taking a trip to Canada to knock the self proclaimed king down a peg.

Talking and joking about the situation made Yuri feel better.He was calm now and could just go back to doing his usual, enjoying the sound of Otabek's smooth yet authoritative voice.He loved listening to the Kazak man talk about his day in the accent he had came to love so much.The conversation eventually turned to reminiscing about the hot night in Barcelona, which in turn became a very heated phone sex session.

Yuri was already in bed with just a lose fitting, button down and boxers on.He slipped them down off his legs and kicked them to the floor as he grabbed for his cock.The words from the deep voice floated into his ear from the phone and sent welcomed shivered down his spine.The familiar feeling was something he had grown to look forward to each day.Every sentence seemed to drip from Otabek's lips like the sweet, dripping cum he once swallowed from his lover.Yuri could barely stand the heat his own body was creating just from the simple stroking he was doing.

On the other end of the line was a fully clothed Otabek, just back from a ride on his bike.He sat on the floor at the foot of his bed with his jeans unbuttoned.He reached his hand down and stroked his cock every time he heard Yuri moan.Even just the Russian boy's heavy breathing was enough to get him going.The thought of Yuri pleasuring himself turned Otabek on and all he wanted was to get his lover off.

"Yuri, your body was so hot wrapped around mine.Your skin was so soft.You tasted so good.I can't get those sounds you made out of my mind.The faces you made won't leave my memory.Yuri, I want you so bad." 

The heat was building.Yuri's moaning was so overwhelming.His strokes got faster as Yuri's breathing got louder.He heard the sound of Yuri's orgasm.The pitchy moan.The gasping.It was such a treat to hear again.It made him lose all control.The cum spilled out over his fist, onto his jeans.He sighed and told Yuri how much he enjoyed listening to him pleasure himself.

"Oh, Beka, you make me feel so good.I'm so happy you ask me to be your friend that day." Yuri, said in such a quiet, innocent tone.

It was pretty late now and he didn't want anyone to hear him.He just knew if Viktor heard any of their conversation, he wouldn't spend even one minute holding back the teasing.

Living with "The happy couple" was torture.Viktor's place was so much closer to the rink than his grandfather's though.They were always so lovely dovey.It was discusting.Although, it made him a little jelouse as well.He wanted that for himself.He could just imagine taking moonlight rides down the coast on the back of Beka's bike, cuddling up by a fireplace,and watching compition footage together.  
But that was a conversation for another night.For now, he was drifting off listening to the sound of Otabek humming an old Russian folk song him mother used to sing when he was very little.He felt safe.And as the last stanza of the song was sung, he heard Otabek whisper "spokoynoy nochi, lyubov' moya" a flawless, "goodnight, my love" in Russian, as he fell asleep.He smiled once move before he started snoring.


End file.
